It is already known that a receptacle, for example an opening that can accommodate a stand rod in a detachable fashion can be placed at a suitable location on laboratory equipment; that is, apparatus provided primarily for use in laboratories. Accessory devices can then be fastened to this rod and fixed in a specifically desired position. In this way, a thermometer or a dosing device, for example, can be placed from above into a container that is sitting on a magnetic stirrer, and fixed into a desired position. When doing this, however, it is difficult to arrange a number of such accessory devices around a piece of laboratory equipment at the same time and to fasten all of these to one and the same stand rod, since the means for fastening these accessory devices, which can, for example, consist of sensors, dosing devices, charging tubes or the like, may mutually interfere with one another.
Depending on the location of the apparatus and on the local conditions, it can be disadvantageous to fasten the stand rod to the existing receptacle in the laboratory apparatus if, for example, this apparatus were to foul other adjacent pieces of equipment, or if charging tubes had to be run from one very specific direction.